The Jealous girl
by DarkWind13
Summary: Needing a new member in the group, auditions are held, however one person wants Meena to be in the background, causing Meena to question if her new friends will stand by her side, or if they'll agree with the new girl who she thinks is more talented.


**~Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Sing, Jaimie is my oc though. ~**

Meena was walking home after a good practice. Suddenly, she was stopped by Jaimie, a classmate from school.

"Meena, are you still in the theater group?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean…. I've always loved singing so now I can." Meena said smiling. The other girl sneered at her.

"You won't be when the auditions come and I prove that I have way more talent then you could even dream about." Jaimie replied coldly.

"I'm sorry, but Buster guaranteed that the original cast will be able to stay in, I'm glad I'll be performing with you though if you get in." Meena replied, trying to be polite. The girl glared at her.

"When I'm though with my audition, they will see you as the shy girl who belongs behind the scenes, just like you are supposed to be." She said, then she forced a smile, "I'll see you at the auditions tomorrow." She said then left. Meena stayed there for a few moments looked shocked, then when she recovered enough to seem fine, made her way back home.

The next day at the auditions, Meena came but was quieter then usual, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Meena, is everything alright?" Rosita asked. Meena nodded. "So… they're auditioning for more people on the show… that's great." Meena said, trying to seem as optimistic as she usually does.

"Meena, if that's what you're worried about, Buster promised we'd have our roles in the theater still." Johnny said smiling reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, there will just be another super cool performer with us." Gunther said.

"After all, we would want to do bigger shows and with how Mike quit we would need more performers." Ash said. Meena smiled, Jaimie's mean words disappeared from her mind with her friend's reassurances.

Many contestants entered the room to audition, many were good, but Jaimie had a very strong and clear voice. The room quieted as she sang. When it was over, there was very enthusiastic applause from the whole room, except for Meena, who remembered Jaimie's words once again.

"That was great everyone, I will announce the winner tomorrow morning!" Buster Moon exclaimed. As everyone was leaving, Jaimie smiled and waved to Meena, hoping to get a reaction from her. Meena just shyly waved back.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Johnny asked.

"You both are great singers, we'll have two amazing elephants in the cast!" Gunther cheered.

"Yeah." Meena said, still looking at the door where Jaimie exited from. Rosita noticed her downcast look.

"Meena, is there something you're not telling us?" She asked concerned.

"No, Just had a long day." Meena replied.

Meena was restless the whole day after practice. Her family was beginning to notice.

"Meena, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing, just hoping that whoever joins the group will be friendly, I mean what if they don't like me and the others choose her over me." Meena ranted, her fears she was keeping in all day rushing out.

"Meena, not only are you a better singer then any of those people who auditioned-"

"You weren't there, everyone was really good, especially one girl who seems to want me to quit." Meena interrupted.

"Those other performers in your group seem like true friends, they won't leave you even if that other girl gets in." Her grandpa concluded.

"The girl is probably just jealous, if she gets in, she'll warm up to you." Her mother said kindly. Meena nodded and hugged them both.

"Thanks for the advice." She said smiling. She went to her room to think. Her friends and family assured her that she has nothing to worry about; but still she did not trust Jaimie.

The next day, all the contestants and the theater group met up to see who the new member of the theater group will be. Meena was nervously waiting and Johnny noticed and smiled at her As Buster made his speech about how they were all very good.

"…. And the newest member of the New Moon Theater troupe is Jaimie!" Buster announced excitedly. Everyone clapped, though Meena clapped to be polite but was very quiet about it. Jaimie ran to the stage and took a bow.

"Thank you, I'm so glad to be given this chance." Jaimie smiled. After, she went backstage and ran up to Meena, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad we'll be performing together!" She exclaimed, forcing a smile. Meena hugged back confused. Jaimie laughed.

"I'm still surprised you're into performing, I thought you would be happier backstage." She said.

"I love singing." Meena said. Jaimie forced a smile.

"Well, I have some things I have to take care of, I'll talk to you later." She said, than left. Ash frowned watching her leave.

"Something tells me Jaimie isn't your friend." She said to Meena, "Mind telling us what's really going on?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you can tell us if she's bullying you." Rosita said. Meena sighed.

"Well, we go to the same school and before going to the audition she said that once she gets in, you guys will see me as someone who belongs in the background. She said I belong in the background and she is a better singer." Meena admitted. Everyone looked shocked.

"She is not a better singer then you, okay. Even if she was, you belong on the stage." Johnny said.

"I'm going to have a few words with her!" Ash said standing up quickly.

"Wait, maybe she's just jealous. I don't want a fight to happen because of me." She said quietly. Ash sighed and sat back down.

"Well what do you want?" She asked.

"Maybe… what if we give her a chance and like my mom said, maybe she'll warm up to me and everything will work out." The others sighed.

"Alright, but if she says anything else to you, let us know, okay?" Rosita asked.

"Okay." Meena agreed, smiling with relief.

"Yeah, we'll never choose her over you." Gunther promised. Meena smiled at them.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." She said.

Meanwhile, Jaimie knocked on the door to Buster's office.

"Come in." Buster said. Jaimie entered the office with an air of confidence.

"So, happy to be here?" Buster smiled at her.

"Almost, I just have one little concern that needs to be addressed before I agree to perform in your group." She said.

"Oh, I would be happy to help." Buster said sincerely. "After all, how can I expect my stars to be the best they can be without support?" Jaimie smiled.

"Wonderful, I need you to fire Meena, or at least put her backstage." She said. Buster had to take a second to realize what Jaimie said.

"What?" He finally asked. Jaimie laughed.

" I don't want someone else at the school being just as or even more famous then me. Either she sings or I don't and we all know I have the best voice." She said. Buster shook his head.

"This theater is based on friendship and trust; you are more then welcome to perform, but Meena is performing as well." He said firmly.

"Did you just say no to me?" Jaimie asked incredulously.

"I did, I'm sorry but Meena is staying as part of the theater, on stage, as long as she chooses to." Buster said firmly. Jaimie stood up.

"You're going to regret this when your theater falls apart due to lack of talent! When I'm famous, I will tell everyone to avoid your shows since you have no idea what talent is!" She shouted then stormed up. Unfortunately for her, her loud voice betrayed her and her outburst was heard by the other cast members who cheered as she left though the doors. Meena ran to Buster's office.

"Meena, is everything okay?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say thank you." Meena said. "I heard what happened."

"Anytime kid, this theater is based on friendship, like I told her." Buster said smiling.

"What about finding another cast member?" Meena asked. Buster laughed.

"As luck would have it, guessed who called back asking if he could retry for the show?" He said.

"Mike's coming back?" Meena smiled.

 **~I hope you enjoyed the story, there will not be a chapter with Mike coming back, I just wanted to add that ending in there. ~**


End file.
